The World Of Benders And Splicers: Part 2
by BasboBibbins
Summary: shit gets real
1. Chapter 1

**THE WORLD OF BENDERS AND SPLICERS, PART 2: The Worst Possible Outcome.  
** **  
CHAPTER 1: Awake In The Nightmare  
**  
"My name is Joalwi, I'm a horrid deformity of nature but somehow I've managed to keep my mind relatively healthy; and that's more than I can say for my fellow citizens, of this city of horrors. Everything started when I was just a very young boy in the army..."

/cuts to flashback/

Commander Asper: "Drink it soldier; we are about to be deployed on the combat zone"

Joalwi: "Can I just use my gun sir?"

Commander Asper: "Don't you want the power? This one's very useful in combat; you'll be able to instantly create cover wherever you go among other awesome things ..you chose it yourself from all the available vigors"

Joalwi: "Yes Sir, it seemed like the most useful one to me but I'd rather go without having tried a vigor ...ever"

Commander Asper: "Have you seen anything wrong with your neighbor ?"

Joalwi: "Actually yes Sir ...I'm surprised you haven't noticed how it affects people in a negative way"

Commander Asper: "That's enough! Drink your fucking Unbent Sand right now private or I'll throw you off the Hovercraft"

Joalwi: -drinks the Unbent Sand vigor and watches as the flesh of his hands turns into sand slipping off his hand bones- (his hands are ok tho, u know the drill)

/Joalwi then arrives into an intense combat situation against the Vox Populi/

Barely able to hold his Triple R machinegun because of being so young, Joalwi runs along his comrades into the fearsome battle. An explosion makes him fall and disorient for a moment, when he suddenly watches a Vox soldier slowly aim to his head; Then the Commander Asper lifts the enemy soldier in the air with Golden Roar, to then dispose of him quickly with his burst gun.

Commander Asper: "Come on, use your vigor soldier" –says as he helps Joalwi get back up-

Joalwi: -creates a sand cover from where he fires his weapon and then throws it to an enemy as he gets too close, leaving him wounded and unable to fight back-

"Finish him" –says the Commander-

-Joalwi obeys shooting the Vox soldier with his machinegun, having taken another person's life for the first time in his life as shivers go through his spine. Then he watches as the Songbird himself enters the battle taking out the weak Vox defenses pretty quick and soon the Founders are victorious-

-Commander Asper then stands up and begins a heartfelt speech: "Today... the Vox Popili have been completely eradicated from our proud city. With our Lady Prophet back on our side and the start of her Command, a bright future awaits us; but especially the Sodomites below await our judgment! Goodbye dear prophet Zachary, and kneel down before our new prophet ...Elizabeth!" –everyone cheers in absolute rejoice-

/End of flashback/

"And from there everyone just stuck with our Lady Prophet's words of encouragement for blood... and all ears in the city were already deft by the time she attempted to smooth us down for peace; some say she is just trying to reverse psychology us ...and that they feel she wants this more than anyone. I can see through that... I know better; I have after all tried my hardest to stay sane in this insane city thanks to my knowledge in medicine and some Adam... we don't use Adam here... we rely on our Lady Prophet's power to host vigors in our bodies and slow down their side effects. Her power decreases by the hour ...and the Judgment day is here."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Sally's Arrival  
**  
A small Rapture scape pod emerges to the surface, and then a thousand bigger ones behind it; from it, a Big Sister peaks for the first time to the outside world once the hatch is opened (then in a wider shot they float to the beach).

(After this short introduction, Sally's control is given to the player) Sally meets up with the other Big Sisters, who are the Elite of Eleanor's operation. She trains with them on her two default plasmids (Incinerate and Telekinesis, and that would be the first level.

 **SALLY'S PLASMIDS** **  
**  
There are two upgrades for every plasmid; one is buyable and the other one has to be found. Sally's only weapon besides plasmids is the needle and charge attacks, so she has a lot of eve.

 **INCINERATE:** The classic incinerate.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Hold to continuously throw fire.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Bloody Fire vigor to add explosive clusters to every Incinerate attack.

 **TELEKINESIS:** This one would work very differently from the original; there would be no need to hold the attack key; just press it and Sally would quickly surround herself with spinning objects and throw. Hold to add more objects to your orbit to throw later.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Throw devastatingly harder.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Golden Roar vigor to be able to pick up enemies.

 **AIR:** You would find this in a yellow Avatar Aang shaped plasmid bottle. Allows you to create horizontally driven air tornados. Hold and release to create a vertical hurricane that chases the enemy.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Add significantly more power and throw to your air attacks.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Storm Fury vigor to randomly generate an air blast with a 50% chance with every needle charge attack.

 **WINTER BLAST:** The classic winter blast.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Make winter blast attacks splash ice around that can freeze nearby enemies.  
 **Special Upgrade:** Find the Old Man Winter vigor to make every Winter Blast attack a homing attack.

 **CYBER ENGINEER:** (still probably gonna use it in my original ip "Gail") Create a sentry turret on any surface at any distance (including ceilings). Hold and release to create a proximity mine (much less eve expensive than the primary attack)  
 **Buyable Upgrade:** Every sentry turret would have a frontal shield to increase durability.  
(No available Special upgrade)

 **SALLY'S PLAYABLE FRIENDS**

At some point she would be given the ability to take control of the big daddies by sticking them gently with her needle.

 **BOUNCER:**  
 **Primary attack:** Swing drill.  
 **Secondary attack:** Stun enemies by pounding on the ground with powerful step.  
 **Special:** Charge.

 **ROSIE:  
Primary attack: **shoot _ gun  
 **Secondary attack:** Melee  
 **Special:** Throw mine

 **RUMBLER:  
Primary attack: **shoot rocket  
 **Secondary attack:** Melee  
 **Special:** Throw mini-sentry


	3. Chapter 3

**  
CHAPTER 3: Our Lady Prophet  
**  
Joalwi has his first combat/adventure segment fighting off benders that fly to Columbia as a response to the bombing attacks. There's action everywhere and in the background can the forces of Colombia be seen in a magnificent display of their power; specially the handymen and the Songbird, taking down planes and stuff.

By the end of the chapter, Joalwi walks a lonely and dark palace, in where all the noise outside is quietly and beautifully echoed. Then he is intercepted by Elizabeth Comstock herself, who asks him to go on a mission for her (the old one... she's old. In case you weren't paying attention).

Elizabeth: "your sanity sticks out like a sore thumb in this asylum, Joalwi"

Joalwi: "my Lady... I'm not worthy and ...what are you talking about?"

Elizabeth: "Only you can tell I don't want this... and only you can help me. Find my, ammm... daughter, and bring her to me. Her name is Sally; you can tell her apart from the other Big Sisters because she wears a bun on her helmet"

Joalwi: "Yes my Lady, I assume you want me to go down to the surface... Ammm, what is a Big Sister though?"

Elizabeth: "The benders down there are the least of your concerns... there are more monsters just like us in the world... and not all of them would fight by your side"

 **JOALWI'S VIGORS**

Joalwi uses a lot of weapons (none of them upgradable), so he doesn't have too much Salts. **  
****  
UNBENT SAND:** (entirely new stuff) Create piles of sand ahead of you that can be used as cover and get slid violently forward by creating another one on its place to crush the enemy ahead. Hold and release to make a bigger pile of sand.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Make your sand or rock constructions automatically rush forward whenever an enemy gets close to it; making every useless cover a useful trap.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Earth Plasmid (Green Avatar Kyoshi shaped plasmid bottle) to replace all the sand with rick; it would add durability to your breastwork and damage to your attacks or traps.

 **IRON SOW:** classic fully upgraded Undertow with new upgrades to come.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Add power and throw to your primary attack, splashing a huge amount of water everywhere.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Water Plasmid (Blue Avatar Korra shaped plasmid bottle) to freeze every enemy you grab with the secondary attack in an ice block (Frozen enemies can also be thrown and broken with water splashes).

 **STORM FURY:** classic fully upgraded Charge.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** charge at the nearest enemy to your crosshair when not quite aiming to one.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Air plasmid to generate an air wave around you after every attack.

 **BLOODY FIRE:** classic Devil's Kiss, partially upgraded.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Add explosive clusters.  
 **Special upgrade:** Find the Fire plasmid to have every enemy killed with this vigor explode and burn his surrounding friends.

 **GOLDEN ROAR:** Classic fully upgraded Bucking Bronco. With some mayor differences; press to send enemies high up and then have them fall flat on their faces (much like Cyclone Trap), and hold and release to perform the usual Bucking Bronco attack.  
 **Buyable upgrade:** Make it work on the bigger guys.  
(No special upgrade available)

 **JOALWI'S PLAYABLE FRIENDS**

At some point, Joalwi's given an extra vigor that allows him to take control of these special allies whenever he finds them if he wants. **  
****  
FIREMAN:** playing as him allows you to use Bloody Fire infinitely with whatever upgrades you have (you can't use the traps tho) **  
Primary attack:** throw fireballs  
 **Secondary attack:** surround yourself with a fire wave  
 **Special:** Suicide attack

 **ZEALOT OF THE NEW LADY:  
Primary attack: **Send multiple falcons in a High Honor vigor attack. **  
Secondary attack:** Swing sword  
 **Special:** teleport to whatever ground surface your crosshair is on

 **SQUID:** a new comer; it's a woman vigor junkie that allows you to use Iron Sow infinitely with whatever upgrades you have.  
 **Primary attack:** wash enemies away  
 **Secondary attack:** Pull enemies  
 **Special:** turn into a water puddle that allows you to move quickly around while you wait for your attack's cool-down.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNSPECIFYED CHAPTER: Big Sister is Always Watching**

At some point, Eleanor Lamb tells the other big sisters with excitement: "The big sisters are going to Columbia!". Which they do and sally has to fight a lot of vigor Junkies and what not; Handymen, Joalwí's playable friends, and one more special vigor Junkie called "The Charger" he has stag horns on his helmet and floats on a little twister all the time, which allows him to move around and dodge pretty fast and his attack is to charge with the Storm Fury vigor.

 **Another specific sequence of events:** Sally fights a very loud firelady (fireladies combine the skills of the Fireman and Zealot to a certain degree; in which she attacks with fire but can also teleport, much like a Houdini Splicer); who yells constantly about her so hated "sodomites" (in fact, all of the vigor Junkies would curse the "sodomites" in any given opportunity [Sodomites being anyone who isn't from Columbia]). She's a thought and extended fight, keeping herself alive and pulling tricks and traps over Sally; she also reveals at some point that her name is Tanya.

The big sisters have as their meeting point, the ship ducks at Finkton; in where Sally meets with Eleanor once again. Eleanor shows very special favoritism for Sally, and has the next conversation with her.

Eleanor: "you know.. Mothers are vastly irrelevant; I never listened to mine, I decided to drown her instead. You shouldn't listen to yours either; I see your potential, you should listen to me instead... always ...let ME be your mother"

Sally: "what are you talking about? Do I have a mother?

Eleanor: "oh...! you don't know..? ...of course" –looks away while being struck by memories that make everything clearer-

Then they are suddenly interrupted by another big sister who yells: "We're getting surrounded" And they effectively are.

Eleanor: "come, all of you; let's jump off this city"

Another big sister: "We are hundreds of feet in the air"

Eleanor: "just take my hands, and the rest of you make a chain and jump off with me"

Another big sister: "Oh! Of course; we can teleport safely when we're close to the ground"

Then they have a lot of fun freefalling and doing circles and all sorts of flips and while they all are in a circle holding hands together, a big sister says this: "This was a lot of fun and all... but I don't think we've accomplished a lot."

Eleanor: "Yes we have... more than you could ever imagine... we got some Intel ... About Elizabeth and the most powerful Big Daddy ever created... they were not properly bound... I mean, of course; that technology left Rapture before it was fully implemented ...before Gilbert Alexander. That Big Daddy needs a new little/big sister ...and that's gonna be me... 


	5. Chapter 5

**  
ANOTHER UNSPECIFYED CHAPTER: The Nuke  
**  
Then Joalwi has as his objective to prevent the Splicers from launching the nuke to Columbia; after that he is faced with Sally and she's on a violent mood; so they gotta fight. If Joalwi wins, you get one of the bad endings. If you die during this fight as joalwi; you'll get a neutral Ending in wish Sally just walks off to where Eleanor is waiting for her on a hovercraft with the intention of going back to Columbia and finish this once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 13: They Never Saw Me Coming Father** ****

Eleanor jumps from an edge into the Songbird; next thing you know, they're best buddies now. Then the big sisters have Elizabeth surrounded and Eleanor makes the Songbird kill her; which has Elizabeth shockingly surprised and terrified as soon as she realizes they could turn Songbird against her. Eleanor has now united the splicers and vigor Junkies and is on control of all of them; humans have now no chance, by her stoic act of bounding with the Songbird and turning him into her big daddy.

Sally must decide if keep siding with Eleanor or stop her in her evil plans of domination or whatever. If she decides to side with Eleanor; they will destroy all of the benders and rule the world. If not, Sally will have to find Eleanor and songbird; allowing the benders to defeat the Splicers.

(scene from one of the endings) –Eleanor rides on the Songbird's neck and whispers real closely to him while giving him a gentile stroke with her hand- "they never saw me coming father" And then a bunch of Phoenixes appear surrounding them and burn them to death... and then it is revealed by cutting to one of the phoenixes in which Lord Diablo Voorhees is flying, that he killed Eleanor... what a Twist. Alright, that's it; I'm done with this fucking book.

 **THE END**


End file.
